


Tarve

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And it's Harry who is dreaming, Angst and Porn, Consensual Underage Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, So Not Really Adult and Underage Sex, Suomi | Finnish, Wet Dream, seksiä synkistelyllä, uniseksiä, yksipuolinen ihastus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Jos hän vain olisi tajunnut tarkistaa Siriuksen antamasta peilistä, oliko tämä oikeasti poistunut Kalmanhanaukiolta.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 18. Musta
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Tarve

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu kesällä 2006. Varoituksissa on 'Underage' koska Harry on tässä vasta 16-vuotias MUTTA tässä ei oikeasti ole Harry/Sirius paritusta, niin kuin "oikeasti".
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Ei!" huuto tukahtui paksuihin verhoihin, ja Harry ponkaisi istualleen sängyssä. "Sirius..."

Hän katsoi pimeyttä mitään näkemättömin silmin. Oliko hän vielä salaperäisyyksien osastolla? Oliko hän kaatunut Siriuksen perässä kaaren taakse vai onnistunut pelastamaan tämän? Oliko joku langettanut pimeysloitsun vai minne kaikki valo oli hävinnyt? Hänen kätensä haparoivat ympäriinsä ja sydän laukkasi vielä adrenaliinin voimalla, kun toinen käsi etsi taikasauvaa tyynyn alta ja toinen löysi kankaan roikkumasta sängyn viereltä. Hän nykäisi hämmentyneenä verhon syrjään ja päästi syvän huokauksen nähdessään kuunvalon kajastavan ikkunan takaa: kaikki oli ollut vain unta.

Tai miltei kaikki...

Hän sytytti taikasauvansa lampun ja hieroi silmiään. Niitä aristi kaikesta valvomisesta, sillä uni oli ollut katkonaista sitten ministeriön yhteenoton. Yö toisensa perään oli kulunut taistellessa. Toisinaan hän oli ehtinyt Bellatrixin kimppuun ennen tämän tuhoisaa loitsua, mutta toisinaan Bellatrix oli hoidellut ensin Siriuksen ja heti perään hänet. Joskus hän oli havahtunut siihen, että oli aiheuttanut sekä vihollisten että ystävien menehtymisen erehtyessään kerta kerran jälkeen luulemaan kiltalaisia kuolonsyöjiksi.

Kaikkein pahinta oli kuitenkin herätä unesta ja tajuta, että vaikka se ei ollutkaan ollut totta, Sirius pysyi silti kuolleena. Joskus hänellä oli niin ikävä kummisetäänsä, että hän tuntui ratkeavan liitoksistaan. Jos hän vain olisi tajunnut tarkistaa Siriuksen antamasta peilistä, oliko tämä oikeasti poistunut Kalmanhanaukiolta. Mutta nyt Sirius oli kuollut, eikä hän voinut enää edes pyytää omaa typeryyttään anteeksi.

Harry kaivoi pienen taskupeilin tyynynsä alta ja, kuten aina herätessään unesta, katsoi sitä toiveikkaana.

"Sirius", hän suhahti vasten peiliä ja toi valoa lähemmäs, mutta näki ainoastaan omat turvonneet silmänsä, ei pilkahdustakaan muuta. Hän paiskasi peilin sängynpäätyyn ja kirosi raskaasti. Peileistä ei ollut muuta kuin haittaa!

Yhtäkkiä hän muisti, että eräästä peilistä oli itse asiassa ollut jopa hyötyä muutamaa vuotta aiemmin. Silloin hän oli löytänyt suuren Iseeviot-peilin ja nähnyt siitä perheensä ensimmäistä kertaa. Dumbledore oli sittemmin piilottanut kuvastimen, kun oli tajunnut hänen käyvän joka yö katsomassa perhettään, mutta nyt hänellä olikin keino päästä peiliin jälleen käsiksi. Ja vielä siten, ettei Dumbledore saisi koskaan tietää mitään! Hän halusi nähdä Siriuksen vielä viimeisen kerran. Vain kerran. Edes vilaukselta.

Hän veti nopeasti kaavun päälleen ja livahti ulos muotokuva-aukosta.  
  
  


* * *

"...haluan nähdä Iseeviot-peilin, jotta näkisin Siriuksen vielä kerran. Haluan nähdä Iseeviot-peilin, jotta näkisin Siriuksen vielä kerran."

Siinä se oli: ovi keskellä seinää, joka oli ollut vielä hetkeä aiemmin kiinteää kiveä. Harry ponkaisi nopeasti sisään ja löysi itsensä vanhasta luokasta, joka muistutti suuresti sitä huonetta, jossa peili oli ennenkin ollut. Ja perimmäisellä seinällä seisoi suuri kuvastin, aivan kuin se ei olisi koskaan poissa ollutkaan. Harry ryntäsi kohti peiliä ja tarttui sen kehyksistä molemmin käsin.

"Sirius!" hän huusi, mutta ei nähnyt muuta kuin oman, huurtuvan hengityksensä. "Sirius!"

Hän hengitti raskaasti ja odotti kärsimättömänä, että näkisi jotain. Muutaman hetken kuluttua kuvajainen sumentuikin silmänräpäyksen ajaksi ja selkeni sitten paljastamaan tutun, komean hahmon, joka laski kätensä hänen olkapäälle: se oli Sirius!

Harry tarttui käteen olallaan ja tunsi hämmästyksekseen lämpimät sormet. Hänen silmänsä levisivät, ja hän käänsi nopeasti päätään. Hänen takanaan oli kuitenkin vain pelkkä tyhjä huone, ei Siriusta. Hän katsoi takaisin peiliin ja näki Siriuksen nauravan. Käsi siirtyi nyt hänen hiuksiinsa ja pörrötti niitä kevyesti. Harry tunsi selkeästi sormien puristuksen ja tuijotti Siriusta ällistyneenä.

"Voin siis tuntea sinut, mutta en näe sinua muuten kuin peilistä?" hän kysyi ymmällään, ja Sirius nyökkäsi.

"Kuuletko sinä minut?" hän jatkoi ja näki Siriuksen nyökyttelevän päätään ponnekkaasti.

"Sirius, olen pahoillani", hän aloitti, mutta Siriuksen ote hänen hartiallaan kiristyi ja tämän tummat suortuvat heilahtivat pään pudistellessa kieltävästi.

Harry sulki suunsa. Hänen ei tarvinnut sanoa mitään, sillä Sirius ymmärsi. Ja vihdoin hänkin ymmärsi, ettei hänelle kannettu kaunaa. Siriuksen kuolema ei ollut hänen syytään. Tajuttuaan tämän hän tunsi välittömästi olonsa kevyemmäksi ja kohensi ryhtiään. Samassa hänen mieleensä juolahti jotain.

"Onko siellä mukavaa?" hän kysyi. Hän halusi tietää, millaista kuoleman jälkeen olisi. Mutta Sirius vain kohautti hartioitaan ja näytti taas nauravan.

"Ei kun ethän sinä ole kuollut", Harry tajusi. "Olet vain Tarvehuoneen luoma tuotos."

Hän masentui. Hän oli yrittänyt saada Siriuksen paikalle, mutta oli onnistunut vain luomaan tämän kuvajaisen Iseeviot-peiliin.

"Olin typerä kun luulin, että tämä ratkaisisi asian", hän mutisi ja oli jo kääntyä pois, mutta silloin Sirius laski molemmat kätensä hänen harteilleen ja piti häntä paikoillaan. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Siriukseen ja rypisti kulmiaan.

"Mitä?"

Siriuksen nauru tyrehtyi ja ilme muuttui. Suupielet jäivät hymyyn, mutta silmiin ilmestyi outo pilke. Harry ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sellaista ilmettä Siriuksella ja tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi, mutta myös tietyllä tapaa odottavaksi. Hän nielaisi äänekkäästi.

Siriuksen katse siirtyi Harryn silmistä tämän kaulan aataminomenaan ja siitä tämän kaula-aukolle. Kaula-aukko oli virttynyt ja venynyt ja paljasti Harryn solisluut selkeinä kohoumina. Harry tajusi yhtäkkiä, ettei hänellä ollut kaavun alla mitään, ja liikahti vaivautuneena, mutta tuli vain törmänneeksi takanaan seisovaan Siriukseen. Hän jähmettyi liikkumattomaksi, kun Siriuksen lämmin vartalo painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten. Sirius kohotti peukalonsa sivelemään hänen paljasta kaulaansa, ja hän ahmaisi järkyttyneenä henkeä.

Mitä tämä oli?

Siriuksen peukalot pyörivät Harryn solisluiden päällä, nousivat hieman ylemmäs, kaulalle ja hipaisivat leukaa. Mustat silmät tarkkailivat Harryn reaktiota, mutta Harry ei uskaltanut nostaa katsettaan Siriuksen silmiin. Hän tuijotti peilin kautta näkyviä sormia ja hänen vartalonsa vastasi niiden kosketukseen. Nolostuneena hän liikahti vähemmän paljastavaan asentoon, peittääkseen kaavun alta piirtyvää kohoumaa, mutta onnistui vain hieraisemaan itseään vasten Siriusta. Hän ei kuullut Siriuksen voihkaisua, mutta tunsi tämän lämpimän henkäyksen korvallaan.

Samassa Siriuksen huulet olivat hänen kaulallaan.

Harry taivutti vaistomaisesti päätään, ja Siriuksen huulet hamusivat kaulajännettä, korvaa. Hänen toinen kätensä puristui Harryn leuan ympärille pitämään päätä paikoillaan, kun taas toinen sukelsi kaula-aukosta Harryn rinnalle. Se onnistui ratkomaan kaavunnappeja auki samalla, kun haroi ahnaasti vaaleaa ihoa ja veti laihaa vartaloa vieläkin lähemmäs.

Sirius paisui Harryn selkää vasten, ja hän kiihottui siitä valtavasti. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, että oli halunnut Siriusta tällä tavalla, mutta selvästi Tarvehuone oli löytänyt hänen alitajunnastaan asioita, joita hän ei ollut uskaltanut paljastaa itselleenkään.

Sirius irrotti huulensa Harrysta ja repäisi muitta mutkitta tämän kaavun täysin auki. Vaate valahti Harryn jalkoihin, ja hän näki Siriuksen avaavan omankin kaapunsa. Siriuksen tummat silmät välähtivät, kun hän työnsi Harryn peiliä vasten ja hieroi seisokkiaan tämän pakaravakoon. Hänen sormensa etsiytyi Harryn sisään ja antoi esimakua, mutta kun hän työntyi Harryn sisään, tämä huusi ääneen.

Sirius todella _otti_ hänet!

Harryn pojankalu jökötti pystyssä, kun jotain paljon suurempaa työntyi hänen sisäänsä ensin hitaasti, mutta sitten jo paljon nopeammin. Hän painautui vasten peilin kylmää pintaa ja koetti tarkentaa katsettaan, mutta hänen huohottava hengityksensä höyrytti kiiltävän kuvastimen ja peitti Siriuksen näkyvistä.

Paljaan ihon läiske nopeutui, ja Harry koetti hieroa itseään vasten peiliä, mutta sileä pinta ei antanut tarpeeksi kosketusta. Sirius paukutti vasten hänen maagista kohtaansa, ja hän oli aivan reunalla; täysin valmiina luisumaan yli rajan ja saamaan nuoren elämänsä parhaan orgasmin. Sirius voimisti työntöjään ja painautui lähemmäksi Harrya. Hän upotti hampaansa tämän niskaan ja otti vihdoin tämän käteensä. Harry tuli huutaen.

Harry heräsi aamunkoitteessa Tarvehuoneen lattialta. Hänellä oli edelleen yllään päällyskaapunsa, joskin se oli täysin ehjä. Hän kirosi kipeää niskaansa ja katsoi joka puolelle, mutta peiliä ei näkynyt missään. Eikä myöskään Siriusta.

Hän nousi seisomaan ja tunnusteli itseään. Mikään paikka ei ollut arkana, hänen kaulallaan ei ollut jälkiä rajuista suudelmista eikä hänen niskastaan löytynyt hampaanjälkiä. Hänen naamansa venähti, kun hän ymmärsi, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Kaikki oli ollut vain hänen mielikuvitustaan — tarvetta nähdä ja kokea Sirius.


End file.
